Next Generation's Stars
by AliceTenebris
Summary: UA. New York. Monde du show-biz. TV star, plateau du Sirius Black Show. Ce soir, les invités sont les Next Generation's Stars. Vous les adulez? Vous les adorez? Elles vous semblent parfaites? Vraiment? Toutes? Même Luna, sortie de cure de désintox? Vous risquez de tomber de haut... Et la soirée ne fait que commencer.


**Next Generation's Stars **

**(ou Autodestruction)**

.

Oui je sais. JE SAIS. J'ai déjà quoi... 4 fic' en cours? blablabla... Et alors?

ÇA VOUS GENE?

Bon ok je me calme. *se compose un grand sourire*

.

Alors laissez moi vous présenter ma nouvelle fiction (le titre est marqué 3 lignes plus haut).

C'est une **UA** (donc y'a pas de magie), et j'utilise le **monde de Harry Potter** et ses personnages (qui m'appartiennent oui oui tout à fait... **JKR**? Connais pas.) mais ce cher Harry et ses gentils-petits-camarades-qu'-ils-sont-meuugnons habitent ici, dans la plus belle ville du monde... J'ai nommé... **New York**! Et pas en Angleterre.

Et ce sont en fait des célébrités à qui il arrive pleins de trucs.

Ne vous fiez pas à ce résumé, cette fic est assez **sombre**.

En fait, elle est d'autant plus sombre, que sa sombresse (?) se cache derrière un décor en apparence joyeux.

Il y aura quelques passages durs, voir violents, donc pour l'instant le **rating **est **T **mais je peux le changer en **M **à tout moment.

.

**À noter et à retenir:**** l'histoire se passe en octobre 2013. Donc tout passage précédé d'une autre date est un (tous en choeur...) ...**

**FLASH BACK!**

Apprenez moi ça par cœur.

.

Bref, je vous laisse.

Bonne lecture

&Luv from Hell

AliceT

.

PS: le (a) remplace l'arobase

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

**Prologue: NYC**

.

Reine des Etats-Unis.

Ville multiculturelle, attractive et sintillante.

Seule et unique capitale du monde...

Siège incontestable de la mode...

Impératrice du luxe...

Berceau de la célébrité...

Royaume de la jet-set...

Lieu favori des Next Generation's Stars...

.

Welcome to New York City.

.

_I don't like cities but I like New York_

_Other places make me feel like a dork_

_Los Angeles is for people who sleep_

_Paris and London, baby you can keep_

.

Madonna, I Love New York

.

_I'm in a New York state of mind..._

.

Billy Joel, New York State of Mind

.

OoOoOoOoO

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

**Chapitre 1: TV star**

.

_**New York, 5 octobre 2013**_

.

_tvstarofficialwebsite_

.

En exclusivité, pour vous, public du Sirius Black Show...

.

La liste des invités de ce soir, pour l'édition très spéciale "_Next Generation's Stars_"

.

- Lavande Brown, chanteuse

- Cho Chang, mannequin

- Cedric Diggory, acteur

- Hermione Granger, ex mannequin, chanteuse

- Astoria Greengrass, actrice

- Daphné Greengrass, mannequin

- Lee Jordan, humoriste

- Neville Londubat, photographe

- Luna Lovegood, jet-setteuse/mannequin-photo

- Drago Malefoy, jet-setteur

- Theo Nott, acteur

- Pansy Parkinson, jet-setteuse

- Padma Patil, ex mannequin, créatrice

- Parvati Patil, ex mannequin, créatrice

- Harry Potter, chanteur-guitariste

- Dean Thomas, créateur

- Ginny Weasley, actrice

- Blaise Zabini, mannequin jet-setteur

.

À ce soir sur TV star!

.

**(N'oubliez pas de nous suivre sur Twitter, tvstar_official)**

.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

**Twitter**

.

_(a)pprksnofficial : marre de cette coupe #gocoiffeur_

_._

_(a)zabini_b : (a)pprksnofficial il etait temps..._

_._

_(a)padmaofficial : dejeuner Plaza avec (a)parvofficial_

_._

_(a)twinspatil_fan : les jumelles au Plaza "(a)padmaofficial : dejeuner Plaza avec (a)parvaofficial"_

_._

_(a)dragomalefoy : HANGOVER #deaad_

_._

_(a)theonott : (a)dragomalefoy ca m'aurait etonne_

_._

_(a)ginnyw_official : fin de tournage de #newworld avec (a)leejrdn #happy_

_._

_(a)daph_ggrass : j'ai le coeur brise._

_._

_(a)asto_official : ma soeur vient de se faire plaquer (#alleluiaaaaa) merci (a)cedricdgr !_

_._

_(a)siriusb_tvstar : à ne pas manquer: ce soir, TV star recoit les "Next Generation's Stars", vos celebrites preferees seront en direct sur le plateau du Sirius Black Show_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

_**Studio de TV star, New York, 5 octobre 2013**_

.

_**- Bonsoir et merci de regarder le Sirius Black Show!**_

De mémoire de Sirius Black, on n'avait jamais vu de public plus déchaîné que ce soir-là.

Les gens hurlaient, pleuraient, s'évanouissaient, et tendaient la main pour tenter de toucher l'une des dix-huit personnes qui sortaient des coulisses, protégées par des membres du staff.

C'était plus gros rassemblement de célébrités jamais réalisé sur un plateau de télévision.

Le studio du Show avait été spécialement modifié pour l'occasion: une grande table blanche était placée en plein milieu d'une gigantesque scène, séparée du public par des barres métalliques. Un décor très minimaliste signé Seamus Finnigan. Au centre, était assis un trentenaire séduisant, aux cheveux bruns en désodre, et aux yeux noisettes moqueurs.

Sirius Black, le seul et l'unique.

Passé de simple chroniqueur people sur BBC à animateur du Night Event (récemment renommé Sirius Black Show) sur TV star.

À ses côtés, une grande blonde élancée adressait des sourires figés à la foule.

Fleur Delacour, Française, ex-Miss Météo, 1m73 pour 52 kg. Son assistante. Elle était de ces personnes que l'on pouvait qualifier gentiment de "physiquement intelligente", ou, plus méchamment, de "totalement stupide".

.

Leurs invités montaient sur scène, un par un, et prenaient place autour de la table.

"Ginny Weasley. Actrice. À l'affiche de _New World_, prochainement en salle." Se récitait mentalement Sirius. "Dean Thomas, créateur de _THO&MAS_. Cho Chang: mannequin, égérie de 'Frisson', le nouveau parfum d'_ETRANGE_, la marque de Bellatrix Lestrange..."

.

Ils étaient tous là.

Eux, qui faisaient la une des magasines peoples, et étaient à l'origine des principaux scandales du moment...

Les stars de la Next Generation.

.

- Bonsoir... Commença une jolie brunette en robe verte, provocant des hurlements hystériques dans le public.

Le cerveau du présentateur marchait à 100 à l'heure.

"Lavande Brown. Chanteuse du single mondialement connu, _Ron-Ron_."

La jeune femme plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, en voyant l'effervescence qu'elle provoquait.

Son voisin de droite riait.

"Neville Londubat, photographe. Expose en ce moment sa rétrospective _Moonlight _au Met (1)".

A côté de l'artiste, une magnifique blonde affichait un visage fermé, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion.

"Luna. Muse de Londubat, et visage de son exposition. Ancienne égérie de THO&MAS et ex du créateur. Sortie de sa cure de désintox depuis juin...".

.

**OoOoOoO**

.

**[Flash back] LUNA LOVEGOOD**

.

_**New York, Centre de Sainte Mangouste, 7 janvier 2013**_

.

- Mademoiselle Lovegood!

- Luna! Luna par ici!

- Que pensez-vous de cette cure?

- Vous avez vraiment frôlé l'overdose?

- Quelles sont vos réactions concernant le tweet de Dean Thomas?

- Luna s'il vous plait!

- Juste une photo!

- Avez vous conscience d'inciter les adolescents à consommer des substances illicites? Avez vous conscience d'être un fléau pour la jeunesse? De ruiner leur santé?

- Miss Lovegood! Un sourire pour _Star Suicide Magazine_!

.

Je vous emmerde.

C'était tout ce que Luna voulait répondre.

Oui je suis en cure de désintox! Oui je suis accro à la drogue! ET ALORS? Être mannequin c'est crevant! Être célèbre, encore plus. Et vous, vous n'avez jamais touché à la cocaïne peut-être, bande d'hypocrites?

Mais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Elles étaient comme scellées.

Pour sa première sortie de Sainte Mangouste, la jeune fille avait voulu organiser les choses discrètement. Elle n'avait pas fait d'annonces officielles. Seuls ses amis les plus proches étaient au courant.

Chaussée d'une énorme paire de lunettes Chanel, elle était passée par une petite porte donnant sur une rue calme...

Et s'était heurtée aux journalistes et aux paparazzis.

Quelqu'un avait visiblement laissé "fuiter" l'information.

Il allait le payer cher. TRÈS cher.

Max, son bodyguard, la traîna jusqu'à sa voiture, la protégeant de la foule oppressante, agglutinée devant le centre.

Une fois à l'abri dans l'habitacle, il lui fut possible de laisser libre cours à ses larmes, qu'elle refoulait depuis quelques minutes.

La jeune mannequin baissa les yeux sur son Blackberry, qui clignotait furieusement, et affichait "2 messages et 1 tweet".

Le premier texto était de Cho, qu'elle avait rencontré à la Fashion Week de Paris, l'hiver dernier.

_**"Courage ma belle, je pense à toi. On se voit demain, maintenant que tu es libre?"**_

Le deuxième venait de Neville, son meilleur ami.

_**"Ne tkkt pas, ce connard n'en vaut pas la peine! Je te fais un contrat, et à partir de demain, tu poses pour moi ok?"**_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient?

Son portable annonçait déjà un nouveau message de Ginny Weasley, mais elle ne l'ouvrit pas, et cliqua sur le lien du tweet.

Elle n'aurait pas du.

_**(a)thomasdean : contrat avec (a)l_luna rompu, cherche nouvelle égérie pour THO&MAS (et nouvelle copine par la même occasion)**_

.

Le soir même, Luna fut renvoyée à Sainte Mangouste en cure intensive, après avoir frôlé l'overdose pour la deuxième fois.

.

**[Fin du flash back]**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Alors, des avis?

Je sais que c'est un peu cours mais bon... ;) j'espère que ça vous a plu!

AliceT

.

(1) The Metropolitan Museum of Art


End file.
